Return to Narnia
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: It has been 3 years since Davey and Veemon have been in Narnia and they never thought they would see their old home again. Then, one day, Davey starts to have dreams of a Prince who may need their help.
1. Chapter 1

"Dreams"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Walking through the flower field, Davinia "Davey" Motomiya picked up the long skirt of her floor length, sleeveless white dress and smiled at the beautiful area around her._

 _Making her way up onto a hill, she sat down and started playing with the flowers, twisting them into a crown while lynx cubs played at the base of the hill._

 _The raspberry haired Princess smiled at the sight as she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the beautiful day._

 _While she was busy with the flowers and enjoying the beautiful day, the Princess was unaware of the fact that a young man in his twenties was riding a horse nearby._

 _Spotting the raspberry color of the woman's hair, the man jumped off his horse and quietly crept forward, poking his head out from around the trees to spy on the otherworldly beauty._

 _Staring off at the girl, the man found himself to be hypnotized by the beautiful woman who was dressed in a snow white gown._

 _She turned her gaze down onto the lynx cubs that raced up the hill, playing around her and she laughed happily at the sight, the sound making the man's chest tighten as he continued to stare at her with an awed expression._

 _Gently reaching out, the girl scooped up the cubs into her arms and held them in her lap, allowing them to wrestle with her arms which made her laugh._

 _Hypnotized by the sight of the woman playing with the wild animals, the man accidentally stepped on a branch, scaring the cubs that raced off while the woman turned her brown eyes over to where he hid._

 _"Who's there?" She demanded._

 _Standing up in a swift and fluid movement, the woman pulled her skirt up and started marching over to where the sound was heard while the man ducked behind a tree, trying to hide._

 _Unfortunately, his horse didn't seem to understand that he was trying to hide and snorted loudly, capturing the girl's attention as the man sent the beast a glare._

 _"Hello?" Davey called._

 _Trotting forward, the horse revealed itself and Davey relaxed._

 _"You're not what I was expecting." She commented._

 _Walking up to the horse, Davey gently placed a hand on its side and started to pet it._

 _"You're not a wild horse. Where's your rider?" The girl asked, looking as though she was expecting an answer._

 _The horse snorted and started chewing on Davey's hair making her laugh as she gently pried her hair from the beast's mouth._

 _"My hair is not food. Go eat the flowers, they're good for you and taste a lot better." Davey told the horse as she pet its mane._

 _As the girl spoke to the horse, the man watched in a state of awe, unable to believe that his mount was reacting gently to the stranger._

 _Captivated by the sight, the young man watched with a smile on his face as he saw how gentle the girl was with the horse._

 _Suddenly, a frown appeared on her face and she looked off to the side, looking like she was listening to something._

 _"Uh oh. I gotta get going now. I hope you find your rider soon." Davey told the horse._

 _With a parting kiss to the horse's face, Davey turned and started walking off, not noticing the man who stepped out from behind the tree, watching her fade from view._

 _He had wanted to call out to her and stop the girl from leaving so soon but was unable to._

 _"It looks like you've made a new friend, Destier." He told the horse._

 _It simply snorted at him and the man rolled his dark brown eyes fondly before he climbed up onto his mount, riding it back to his home._

Groaning as she was woken up by the sound of the alarm clock ringing, Davey sent a glare in the direction of it and reached over, slamming her hand down to shut it off.

"One of these days, I'm going to throw it at the wall." Davey growled.

"I certainly hope you won't." Someone said.

Looking up, Davey found Renamon, the tall yellow furred fox Digimon who was partnered to her sister Jun, standing in the door way.

"You parents wouldn't be too happy if they have to replace it." Renamon commented.

"Yeah, I know. Is anyone in the bathroom right now?" Davey asked intending to take a shower.

"Jun just got out." Renamon informed.

Nodding, Davey crawled out of bed and gathered up her clothing before rushing off to the bathroom to take a shower and start the day properly.

Once she was in the shower, Davey allowed herself to freely think about the dreams she had been having lately.

She knew that the place she was dreaming of was Narnia, but why was she having them at all?

It had been three years since her abilities had worked and she hadn't had a single vision since she returned to her home and time period.

Finishing up her shower, Davey got dressed into a pair of jeans, leather high heeled boots and tie dye spaghetti strapped top that was yellow, green and pink.

Tying the necklace Veemon had made her for her coronation around her neck, Davey walked into the kitchen to find her father cooking while her mother was reading the sales papers.

As for Jun, she was brushing through her hair, trying to tie it up into a high ponytail to keep it out of her eyes.

"Morning." Davey yawned as she grabbed a plate to kill up with the bacon and eggs.

"Morning, sweetheart." Her father, Raiden Motomiya, greeted.

Veemon, who had been watching the news, looked over and smiled at his partner before rushing over to join her at the table.

Kaia smiled over at her daughter as she shared her food with Veemon and Renamon sat down beside Jun, sipping at her tea.

"How was your night?" Kaia asked.

"It was fine. Just had some strange dreams, that's all." Davey said.

Hearing this, Jun's head snapped up as she turned her worried eyes onto her sister.

The last time Davey had strange dreams, she had seemed depressed and broke down crying, throwing herself into Jun's arms and it had caused everyone to worry greatly over the girl.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Jun asked in worry as she sat down beside her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Davey shrugged as she ate her breakfast.

Jun didn't look placated and was staring at the girl in concern while Renamon stood beside her partner, trying to give the magenta haired woman some form of comfort.

Finishing off her breakfast, Davey then grabbed her wallet, tote bag and car keys before she pulled on her leather jacket.

"Okay, I'm going to school now!" Davey called.

"Davey, wait for me! I'm coming too!" Veemon called as he ran over after shoving the rest of his food in his mouth.

Smiling at the dragon, Davey scooped him up and carried him off downstairs where her motorcycle was parked.

For some odd reason, Davey had a difficult time driving a car and didn't feel comfortable driving one, but she felt perfectly safe when she was straddling a motorcycle and racing off down the streets.

Perhaps it was because riding a motorcycle reminded her of the times she would go horseback riding or when she rode Raidramon through the forests.

"Be safe and no speeding!" Raiden called after the girl.

"Okay!" Davey called.

"And don't forget your helmet!" Kaia yelled.

Pausing out the door, Davey cursed and went over to the hall closet where she pulled out her baby blue helmet that had angel wings on the sides.

"Bye! Love you!" Davey called as she finally made her escape.

"Remind me again why you let Davey have a motorcycle?" Jun asked when the door was closed.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Raiden shrugged.

Once she got downstairs, Davey rushed over to her black cherry colored motorcycle and nearly purr in satisfaction at the beautiful vehicle.

Stenciled onto either side of the motorcycle were lions that had their maws opened wide in a roar.

It was something she had done in tribute to Aslan.

"All right, baby, let's get to school." Davey said as she gently patted the motorcycle.

"I don't understand why you humans talk to your vehicles or even name them. It's so weird." Veemon commented.

"it's a sig of affection. Just learn to deal with it." Davey grinned.

Veemon then turned into DemiVeemon and climbed into the tote bag while Davey pulled her helmet on over her head.

Turning on the motorcycle, Davey smirked as she revved the engine a bit before taking off down the street, making her way towards the high school.

When she arrived at the school, she was noticed by many students who looked at her fondly or in exasperation.

Takeru "TK" Takaishi rolled his eyes in amusement as he walked over to where the bike was now parked and Davey pulled her helmet off, shaking out her luscious hair which cascaded down her back.

The girl seemed to be glowing in happiness as she sat on her bike, enjoying the amazing vehicle she was able to ride every day.

Honestly, none of the DigiDestineds would look so right on a motorcycle than Davey.

"I still can't believe your parents let you get that thing." TK commented.

"Neither can I, but how can you not be able to resist this beauty when you see it?" Davey asked with a grin.

"Probably not. In fact, I wouldn't be against riding it, either." TK smirked.

Grin falling off her face, Davey gave TK a glare as she climbed off of her motorcycle and stuck the keys in her bag.

"Touch my baby and I kill you." She warned.

TK laughed at that, but knew she was being serious.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida acted the same way when Taichi "Tai" Kamiya asked if he could drive the DigiDestined of Friendship's gorgeous sapphire colored Lamborghini.

"Come on, we better get inside. The bell's going to ring in a few minutes." TK told Davey as he linked arms with her and pulled her off into the building.

Later on that day, Davey had attended all of her classes and soon gathered into the gym with the rest of the girls from the cheerleading team.

"So, what do you think this meeting is about?" Yolei asked as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"I'm not sure." Kari shrugged.

Sitting down with the two girls, Davey tied up her shoes tightly to make sure they wouldn't come undone during their practice.

"Maybe practice is being canceled." A green haired girl commented.

"No way! Half the team could be sick with the flu and Mina still wouldn't cancel practice." A black haired girl scoffed.

That caused the three DigiDestined girls to laugh, knowing that it was true since Mina desired perfection and wanted to make sure her team knew their routines inside and out no matter what.

Speaking of the she-devil, the red haired girl with violet eyes soon walked into the gym, standing in front of the girls who all looked up at her curiously.

"Okay everyone, big news. There's an assembly on Thursday, so we have to come up with a routine for the event." Mina announced.

Many girls complained about this fact since there was a basketball game on Friday that they were already working on a cheer for.

"Oh, shut up! I know this sucks but we can't back out of it. The principal has already decided on it, so we can't get out of it." Mina said.

"Screw him!" A blonde girl jeered.

Some of the girls laughed at this since the principal wasn't a kind person and many of the students disliked him.

"Okay, get your butts up. We're starting this new cheer now. Let's go." Mina ordered.

All of the girls groaned in annoyance as they got up onto their feet and joined Mina to start off their new routine.

Cracking her neck and loosening up her limbs, Davey stood with the group and settled her eyes on Mina and got ready to work, pushing all other thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Dreams of a Prince"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Blinking her eyes in confusion, Davey found herself standing in a room that was filled with books and concluded that it was a library._

 _Turning to look over to see if anyone was nearby, she found a young man who looked to be barely 20 years old sitting at a desk, looking eager for a new lesson to be taught to him._

 _The boy appeared to be a Telmarine based on his olive skin, dark hair and eyes._

 _Standing in front of the young man was an older gentlemen with a long beard and was wearing glasses who appeared to be a professor based on his clothing._

" _Now, what is gong on here?" Davey mused._

" _What are we learning about today, Professor?" The boy asked eagerly._

" _Today, my Prince, we will be continuing with our lesson on the old rulers of Narnia." The Professor said._

" _But I thought we already covered the Kings and Queens of old." The Prince frowned in confusion._

" _Yes, I taught you about Kings Peter and Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy, but I haven't taught you about Princess Davinia." The Professor informed._

" _I did not know there was a fifth sibling." The Prince said looking curious._

" _No, Davinia was not a sibling of theirs. She was a friend who came to Narnia from a different time than the Kings and Queens did. Davinia also had a dragon that she rode into battle. She was High King Peter's royal vizier and always acted as a voice of reason for the royals. She was also blessed by Aslan himself with the gift of visions. There were rumors that said her gift grew so powerful that she was able to astral project herself outside of her body during these visions, but they were never proven." The Professor explained._

 _Becoming curious over what she was hearing, Davey moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the table where the Prince was, noticing the awed expression on his face which made him appear younger than he was._

" _Did the Princess really have these amazing gifts, Professor?" The Prince asked._

" _She did." The Professor nodded._

 _Taking out a book from one of the many shelves, the Professor flipped open the red colored book and stopped on a page and handed it over to the Prince._

" _This is the Princess. This drawing was done of her many years ago on her 21_ _st_ _birthday. She was known as Davinia the Pure and was always seen wearing white, except for when she went out to battle or traveled." The Professor explained._

 _Taking the book, the Prince stared down at the portrait done of the Princess and his dark eyes grew wide at the sight of her._

 _Leaning over, Davey smiled at the sight of the picture that had been done of her on her 21_ _st_ _birthday and remembered what a wonderful day that had been._

 _She and Edmund had gone out to the beach and met a few mermaids who serenaded the two friends with their lovely voices._

 _Afterwards, they had rushed off into the ocean and played, enjoying the beautiful day while it lasted before it began to rain and they ran inside the palace where Susan and Peter were waiting to scold them for acting like children._

 _Lucy was amused by their antics while Tumnus brought them some hot tea to drink while they took a bath and changed into dry clothing while Susan and Mrs. Beaver made preparations for Davey's birthday party._

 _It was a wonderful day and the memory of it made Davey smile and fight off the urge to cry._

 _She missed her friends dearly and was still depressed over the fact that all of them except for Susan were dead and the old woman would die when Davey was in her twenties._

" _I've seen this woman before." The Prince announced._

 _Stunned, Davey snapped her attention onto the handsome male and found him staring down at her picture, his fingers gently running over the image of her hair._

 _She was impressed that they had managed to find a paint that matched her hair color._

" _What do you mean, Caspian? Princess Davinia has been dead for 1300 years. You couldn't have seen her." The Professor protested._

" _Whoa, how many years has it been?" Davey exclaimed in shock._

" _Professor, I'm telling you the truth. A few weeks ago, I was out riding Destier and I saw a woman who looked exactly like this wearing a white gown playing with lynx cubs." Caspian, the Prince, insisted._

 _Eyes growing wide in shock, Davey stared down at Caspian and remembered the other day when she had a dream about Narnia and found a kind black horse._

 _Was it possible that she had astral projected herself into Narnia?_

 _Aslan had once told her that she would develop the ability to do so, but the only persons he ever did it with was the Great King himself._

 _Why was she able to do it now?_

 _Was this Prince someone important to Narnia and to Aslan?_

" _The Princess did have a bond with wildcats." The Professor mused._

" _So, could it have really been her? Did I really see the Princess?" Caspian asked eagerly._

" _I wouldn't know. Perhaps this girl could be a descendant, but from my knowledge, the Princess never got married and she never had any suitors. She rejected any and all men who introduced themselves to her and tried to court her. The Kings were also protective and tried to keep her virtue protected." The Professor said._

" _Ha! Yeah, no kidding. But it wasn't just me, it was also the girls they were insanely protective of, too. You should have seen what they did to the guy who tried to ask out Lucy. That poor fool." Davey shook her head._

" _Then what happened? What did I see?" Caspian asked._

" _I'm not sure, my Prince. It may be a sign… Something must be changing." The Professor said._

 _Staring at the two men for a bit longer, Davey felt herself waking up and her vision turned white for a moment._

Gasping in surprise, Davey glanced around her bedroom and found Veemon snoring into the pillow beside her head.

Pushing herself up, Davey groaned as she rubbed at her face, remembering the dream/vision she had.

"Okay, what is going on now? What do you have planned for me, Aslan?" Davey asked as she glanced up at her ceiling.

Even though she had learned that Aslan was the son of God, she never became a religious person.

She didn't pray every night before bed, she didn't go to church every Sunday and she didn't practise anything that had to do with religion.

What she did believe in was Aslan, but she also knew that she couldn't rely on him frequently for everything, but she did tend to talk to him when something important came up, such as the vision of Caspian.

Snorting in his sleep, Veemon slowly woke up and yawned.

"What's going on?" Veemon asked as he sat up and yawned.

"I think we might be going back to Narnia soon." Davey said.

Snapping up into a sitting position, Veemon turned stunned eyes onto the raspberry haired girl who looked worried and was staring off into space with a concerned look on her face.

"Seriously? Why do you think that?" Veemon questioned.

Davey then explained what had happened in her vision and Veemon became curious over it, wondering if they really were going to be returning to Narnia.

What he was trying to figure out was who this Caspian person was and why he was so important that Davey was having visions about him and astral projected somewhere where he could see her.

Shaking off all of the confusing questions that kept swirling around inside of her head, Davey climbed out of bed and rushed off into the bathroom to take a long hot bath.

After her soak in the tub, the raspberry haired girl dried off and got dressed into a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt that had a pink outline of a crescent moon on the front.

Once she was dressed, Davey headed out to the kitchen and found Jun sitting at the table with Kari and Yolei while their Digimon were all sitting in the living room in front of the TV munching on cookies.

"What's going on?" Davey asked feeling wary.

The girls had shopping bags with them and that always made the former Princess worry since it meant she would be forced into a makeover that she never asked for.

Kari looked up to smile at Davey and revealed the pink streak that she had in her bangs.

"Whoa, what happened to your hair?" Davey asked.

"I dyed it. What do you think?" Kari smiled.

"It suits you. But why…" Davey trailed off as she looked over at Yolei.

She was surprised to find that Yolei had dyed the ends of her hair a pretty dark purple color that blended nicely with her lavender locks.

"It's Mina's idea. She decided that all of us need to dye our hair to make us stand out and look like we have school spirit in front of everyone." Yolei shrugged.

"Oh, no! No one is dying my hair!" Davey yelled.

"Knew that was coming." Gatomon shrugged.

"She's making a run for it." Hawkmon commented.

"Veemon, start barricading the door!" Davey yelled as she rushed off to her room.

"Get back here!" Yolei yelled.

Jun simply watched as the lavender haired girl tackled the raspberry haired one to the ground, both of them wrestling and yelling at each other.

She knew for a fact that Davey was going easy on Yolei since she was afraid to hurt her friend.

"Davey, everyone on the team has already done it. If you show up without any steaks or something in your hair, then Mina is going to be really pissed." Kari told her.

"I don't care! You guys are not putting that crap in my hair!" Davey yelled.

"The women in our family are pretty vane when it comes to our hair. Don't let it bother you so much." Jun waved her hand.

Poking his head out of the bedroom, Veemon winced as he saw Kari and Yolei both dragging Davey into the bathroom and the dragon knew things weren't going to end well.

(An hour later…)

Ken Ichijouji was staring at a boiling over Davey who looked ready to murder someone.

Yolei and Kari had managed to hold the tanned girl down and dyed the ends of her hair a golden blonde color.

In Ken's opinion, the color suited Davey and it looked lovely with her raspberry hair.

"I still can't believe you two are still living." TK commented.

The group of six teens had gathered outside of an adorable café and knew that the only way to get Davey to not hurt them for the dye job was to eat there and enjoy the sweet treats they sold.

It was pricey, but their lives were on the line, so they would shell out the 4.00$ for the strawberry mint lemonade the girl loved and buy her all of the sweets she liked if it meant she wouldn't get back at them.

"Yeah. I would have thought Davey would have killed you two for touching her hair." Patamon added.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm planning my revenge as we speak." Davey muttered.

Looking over at Davey who was sitting with a straight back and her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face, Kari and Yolei leaned far away from the angered girl and pushed Cody Hida between them.

Yolei knew that Davey wouldn't never raise a hand against Cody, even if he said or did something to enrage her.

"Against Mina." Davey stated making Kari and Yolei relax.

"Yes, get revenge on Mina. This is her fault. It was her idea, not ours." Yolei said happy to throw the redhead under the bus.

"I think the gold looks great on you, Davey." Cody spoke up.

Over the years, Cody had grown taller and his voice had become quite deep.

When the boy had shown up one day to a meeting and his voice turned out to be a deep baritone, everyone had stared at him in shock since they hadn't expected it.

He was going to be very handsome when he reached his final stage of maturity.

"Thanks, but I'm not thrilled about this. You guys know I hate it when junk is put in my hair. I hate it. It's why I refused to get highlights done." Davey huffed.

"Calm down. It'll wash out in a few weeks. You'll be fine." Gatomon said.

"Does that mean we can do you next?" Kari smiled innocently.

Gatomon's fur stood on end and she glared up at Kari who was having a difficult time not bursting out in laughter.

"Anyway, when is this assembly supposed to be again?" Ken asked.

"It's tomorrow. It'll be happening during last period, so the final class will be cut short so we can do it." Yolei explained.

"It seems stupid that everyone will be missing a class just for an assembly." Wormmon commented.

"That's what I was thinking as well." Hawkmon nodded as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, I mean, it'd make sense if it was for an important reason like career day or talkin' about safety stuff, but other than that, it's stupid." Armadillomon said.

Shaking her head as everyone started talking and getting into debates about certain subjects, Davey couldn't help but smile and enjoy the peace.

She knew that soon she and Veemon would be taken to Narnia once again and she prayed that it wouldn't be for another 15 years.

While they stayed in Narnia, she noticed that everyone began to lose their memories of their friends and families and that fact made her feel depressed.

How could she ever forget about these people sitting around her who had dotted on her after she returned from Narnia and tried to help lift her spirits after she realized she would never see the Pevensies again?

She loved these people and didn't want to ever forget about them.

"Davey, are you okay?" Ken asked.

He noticed that she appeared to be deep in thought and placed a hand on her shoulder to gently awaken her from whatever had captured her attention.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Davey looked over at Ken and noticed the worried expression on his face and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something." She told him.

"You're sure you're okay?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Anyway, does anyone have any plans for the weekend?" Davey asked the group.

Everyone knew that something was wrong with the girl and were worried over what was going to happen.

They didn't want her to become depressed like she had been 3 years ago when she started having those strange nightmares.

"Well, Matt is going to be having a concert with his new band." TK spoke up.

"He's in another new band?" Davey asked in disbelief.

"What's this one called?" Ken asked.

"Knife of Day." TK said.

No one spoke for a moment, but then Davey started laughing at the ridiculous name which made everyone else chuckle.

"I know, it's bad. Believe me, I told him that, but he didn't listen." TK shrugged.

"Please tell me the band at least plays better music than the last band Matt was in." Yolei said.

"They are, believe me. They're much better." TK nodded.

With that said, everyone began to enjoy their day and forgot about the worry that hung over their heads concerning Davey and she decided to push her curiosity over Caspian to the back of her mind.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"We're Back!"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Confused to find herself standing in someone's bedroom, Davey glanced around as she tried to figure out what was going on._

 _Searching the room, she heard the sound of someone snoring softly and found Caspian sleeping in his bed._

" _Okay, this just got weird." She commented._

 _Walking over to where the Prince was sleeping, she noticed that he appeared to be in a peaceful state, but there were noises of utter chaos coming from the palace._

 _Feeling curious over the noise, Davey walked through the door and found some maids rushing down the hall._

" _Did you hear the news?" One maid asked._

" _The Queen has gone into labor. Do you think it will be a girl or boy?" The second maid asked._

" _For the Prince's sake, I pray his aunt has a girl. His life will be safe if she does." The first maid said._

 _Confused by this, Davey walked down the hall to try and learn more about what was happening._

 _She heard the screaming of a woman who was in labor and followed the sound to where she found a Telmarine man that put her on edge._

 _The man looked stern and had a cruel glint in his dark eyes._

" _What exactly am I seeing here?" Davey asked._

 _The man was tense as he waited for someone to inform him of the condition of his wife._

 _Feeling worried over what would happen to Caspian since this man gave her a bad vibe, Davey made her way back to the Prince's bedroom._

 _During her walk back, there was cheering happening and she found the Professor running to Caspian's room, looking fearful._

" _What's going on?" Davey asked._

 _Gasping in shock, the Professor turned and stared straight at Davey, appearing surprised by what he was seeing._

" _Princess Davinia?!" The Professor questioned._

" _You can see me?" Davey asked in confusion._

 _The man nodded and his eyes grew wide as he then dropped to his knees, bowing before the ancient Princess from the Golden Age of Narnia._

" _My Princess, it is a great honor to meet you." The Professor said._

 _Sighing at the sight, Davey walked over and held her hand out towards the man to help him onto his feet._

" _Please don't bow. I haven't been a Princess in years. Stand up, Professor." She told him kindly._

 _Nodding, the Professor took her accepted hand and stood up, looking awed by the sight of the beautiful Princess dressed in a white dress and her hair glowed purplish pink and gold in the darkness._

 _She looked like a mystical creature standing before him._

" _What are you doing here?" The Professor asked._

" _I don't know. I've been having visions of you and Caspian. I think that it means I'll be returning to Narnia with the others soon and that Caspian is going to need us. Tell me, what is going on here? I heard the nurses say something about how they hope Caspian's aunt has a girl for his sake. Why is that?" Davey questioned._

 _Sighing sadly, the Professor's grip on her hands tightened and he stared up at her with eyes filled with despair._

" _I'm afraid Caspian's uncle is a cruel and greedy man. He knows that Caspian will become King very soon and he doesn't want that. He wants to continue ruling and he knows that if he has a son, then his son could rule. But…" The Professor trailed off._

" _He would need to kill Caspian so the baby could be next in line for the throne. Oh God." Davey looked down the hall where Caspian's room was located._

" _My Princess, I have no right to ask you this, but please, promise me you will look after my Prince. He is the most important person to me and I have dedicated my life to him. Please, watch over him and keep him safe." The Professor begged._

 _Staring deeply into the old man's eyes, Davey was able to see the love and dedicated the man felt towards Caspian._

" _I'll do my best. When we arrive back in Narnia, I'll tell Peter and the others about Caspian and we will find him. I give you my word." Davey swore._

" _Thank you." The Professor bowed his head._

 _Before his eyes, the Professor watched as the Princess began to fade away in a swarm of golden lights, returning to her body in her own world._

Gasping in surprise, Davey found Yolei and Kari jumping on her bed, shaking her awake.

"Come on, let's go. It's time to wake up now." Yolei said.

Groaning in disbelief, Davey grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it, annoyed that she had been woken up from her vision by the two DigiDestined girls.

"Oh no, you don't! We need to go now! Mina called us to get at the school at 8:30 to get ready for the pep rally." The purple haired girl said as she wrestled the pillow away.

"Do I have time to shower?" Davey grumbled with the pillow over her face.

"If you hurry." Kari said.

The two girls gasped as they felt Davey easily push them off of her and grab her underwear and clothing she picked out last night, before running off to the bathroom.

Veemon, Gatomon and Hawkmon were all standing on the floor, watching what had happened and their eyes followed Davey as she raced out of the room to hurry up and get ready for the day.

"That worked." Hawkmon commented.

About 15 minutes later, Davey walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black tube top and tan heeled boots while she wore her usual jewelry.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Davey said as she tied the back of her damp hair up into a ponytail.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Yolei grabbed Davey's hand and the three girls and their Digimon partners rushed off to get to the high school.

"I hate mornings when we have to run to school! It's so annoying and it feels like we're in an anime. Why can't any of you just buy a stupid car or something?" Veemon complained.

"Cars are expensive, Veemon!" Davey called to him.

"What I don't understand is why we even bother running. All three of us can fly after all." Gatomon reminded.

Pausing at that, the three girls shared a look.

"We don't want to be late after all." Kari shrugged as she pulled out her pink and white D-3.

Following the DigiDestined of Light's example, the two other girls pulled out their Digivices and the sky was filled with red, blue and pink pillars of light.

Nefertimon, Halsemon and ExVeemon were soon soaring through the sky, taking their partners to the high school before they were late and get yelled at by Mina.

"It feels so good to be able to fly again. We haven't been able to do it for a while." Halsemon commented.

"I know. I miss feeling the wind blowing through my fur." Nefertimon sighed happily.

"Maybe we should all go out for a ride in the Digital World when we have some time off." Kari smiled.

Davey laughed as ExVeemon did a series of flips and turns through the air, making the others roll their eyes at them as they enjoyed the fun they were having.

"They seem to be enjoying it." Yolei commented.

Dropping down onto the street below, the three girls opened their arms to their partners and caught the Digimon as they returned to their smaller forms.

"Thanks for the ride, guys." Kari smiled.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Yolei insisted.

As they turned to make their way into the school building, Veemon and Davey were distracted by the sound of a horn being blown.

Pausing, the duo of Miracles glanced around them as they searched for the source of the horn.

"What is that?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar." Davey narrowed her eyes.

"Davey, what's going on?" Kari asked when she noticed the girl stopped following.

Groaning when she noticed her DNA partner and leader had stopped walking, Yolei made her way back over to them and frowned in irritation.

"What is it now?" Yolei asked.

"Did you guys hear a horn?" Davey questioned.

"We're surrounded by cars. There are horns being blown all over the place." Yolei stated.

"No, not a car horn. An actual horn. Like, an instrument." Davey said.

The horn was blown once again, getting louder and it made the duo of Miracles look up at the sky, seeing an image of a lion in the clouds.

"It's Susan's horn!" Veemon gasped as he recognized the sound.

"Susan's horn?" Hawkmon repeated curiously.

The wind then started blowing around Davey and Veemon making the purple haired girl and brunette gasp in shock as they jumped back in shock.

"What's going on?" Gatomon blinked.

"I think we might be late. Be back soon." Davey called over the wind.

The area around Davey and Veemon started to change, transforming the city of Odaiba into a familiar beach that had white sand and a beautiful clear ocean.

Letting Veemon fall down onto his feet, Davey stepped out into the sunshine and breathed in the scent of the ocean spray and found a smile spreading across her face.

Unable to hold back the excitement she felt brewing inside of her, Davey raised her arms into the air and started cheering in utter glee.

"We're back, bitches!" Davey screamed loudly in joy.

Veemon laughed happily and four individuals from a nearby cave overheard the cheering, making their way over in excitement.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Cair Paravel"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Walking up to the ocean shore, Davey smiled as she breathed in the scent and tried to see if she could spot any mermaids.

Her raspberry and gold hair blew in the warm breeze, shining brightly.

Veemon started digging his feet in the sand, smiling at the feeling of it and how it reminded him of his days playing on the beach.

Sensing people approaching them, Veemon went on guard, but relaxed when he saw four familiar faces dressed in school uniforms.

"Davey look over there." Veemon said excitedly.

Looking over, curious over what had captured Veemon's attention, Davey's eyes landed on the Pevensie siblings.

Eyes growing wide and tears pooling in them, Davey waited as Peter looked over, brushing his bangs out of his blue eyes and they landed on the tanned girl.

"Davey?!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Hearing what their brother said, the three brown haired siblings rushed to his sides and stared over at their friend that they hadn't seen in so long.

"Hey, guys!" Davey yelled waving at them excitedly.

Lucy and Edmund were the first ones that got over their shock and started running towards Davey and Veemon, both of them thrilled to see their friends once again.

Davey started running for them, eager to meet them half way and Veemon jumped onto her shoulders.

Edmund got to Davey first and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around in a hug.

Lucy then jumped on them, hugging them both while Susan and Peter finally caught up to them, smiling at the reunion.

"Oh, I've missed you all so much!" Davey cooed.

Edmund set Davey back down onto her feet and allowed her to hug Lucy tightly, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Oh, you were so tall last time I saw you." Davey laughed.

"And you were shorter." Lucy teased.

Susan stepped in and pulled Davey into a hug and the girl returned it, although she didn't seem as enthusiastic as she did with her younger siblings.

There was still joy in Davey's eyes, but there was also a sadness when she turned her attention onto Peter.

It made Susan wonder what was going through the girl's mind and what had happened in the 21st century.

"Peter, hey!" Davey exclaimed as she jumped him.

Peter laughed as he caught her, and her legs wrapped around his waist, breathing in the familiar scent of the girl and basking in the warmth and happiness he felt when she was around.

"It's been a few years since we've all been together. How has everyone been?" Veemon asked.

Setting Davey back down onto her feet, Peter kept an arm around her waist and looked her over, noticing that she appeared to be older than Edmund, when she was originally the same age as him.

"A few years? It's only been a year since we've last been to Narnia." Susan frowned.

"Not for us. It's been three." Veemon stated.

"It explains why you seem older." Peter commented.

Chuckling, Davey leaned her head on Peter's shoulder and felt Susan take her hand which made her smile.

She felt like she was coming back home when around them.

These people had been her family for 15 years and she had prayed that she would be able to see them again one day soon.

"Ed?" Peter called when he noticed the boy was looking around him.

Getting over the happiness at seeing his friend again, Edmund started to look around the area they were in, trying to search for anything that appeared familiar.

"Edmund, what's wrong?" Davey asked next.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund pondered.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter grinned.

"I don't remember there being any ruins in Narnia." Edmund said.

Feeling curious, the group glanced over at a cliff and noticed that there were ruins of some type of building.

Grass and trees were growing around the ruins and the group made their way up the cliff, wanting to explore the area around them.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy mused.

Spotting a chess piece made out of gold, Susan bent down and picked it up, getting a feeling of familiarity from it.

"I think we did." Susan said.

"Hey, that's mine. From my chess set." Edmund exclaimed as everyone gathered around Susan.

"Which one?" Peter quipped.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund stated.

Looking around the ruins, Davey got a sense of déjà vu when she wondered around.

Lucy seemed to be connecting the dots of why Edmund's old chess piece would be here and soon enough, both girls came to the same conclusion.

"Oh god." Davey muttered.

"It can't be." Lucy frowned.

Running around, Lucy started pointing out various areas of the ruins, making her siblings soon come to the realization that the others had.

"Imagine walls and columns. And a glass roof." Lucy pointed around her.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said in slight horror.

Their home of 15 years had been destroyed.

"I should have expected this. It's been ages since we've been here." Davey stated.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked her.

"Davey's been having visions of Narnia before we came back here." Veemon informed.

"What did you see?" Peter asked his vizier.

"I saw a prince being taught about us. The royals of the golden age. The professor said that it's been 1300 years since anyone had last seen us." Davey revealed.

Horror appeared on the Pevensie siblings faces.

"It's been that long?" Lucy asked feeling sad.

"But…even if it's been that long, Cair Paravel wouldn't look like this. It's been destroyed. What could have happened to it after we disappeared?" Peter questioned.

Deciding to solve that mystery, the group searched the former palace grounds.

Spotting some boulders, Edmund made his way over to them and knelt down, his mind running a mile a minute.

"Catapults. This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund deduced.

Edmund walked over to join the others when Peter started exploring a wall, removing the vines and twigs away to reveal a hidden chamber.

Peter found a large stick and ripped off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around the top to create a torch so they could see as they explored the chamber.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter mused as he looked at Edmund's messenger bag that he brought with him.

"No, but this might help." Edmund pulled a flashlight out of his bag.

Trying to look annoyed, Peter couldn't help but grin at his amused looking brother as the girls and Veemon snickered.

"You might have mentioned that sooner." Peter said.

Turning the flashlight on, Edmund made his way down into the chamber and everyone followed him down to an iron gate which they opened and revealed what was hidden behind it.

What they found was treasure, weapons and five chests that have the statues of each royal standing behind them.

The walls also had drawings of their first journey to Narnia.

I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter said.

Lucy rushed down to the chamber and everyone followed after her.

Opening the chest in front of the statue of her older self, Davey found her armor, dresses and swore inside.

Smiling at the sight of the beautiful black blade, Davey pulled it out and looked it over.

"I was so tall." Lucy commented as she held up one of her old dresses.

"Well, you were older." Susan commented.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later when you're younger." Edmund joked putting on his old helmet.

The sisters laughed at the sight and Peter opened his own chest to search through it for his old things.

He pulled his shield out and blew off the dust.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan who appeared to be searching for something.

"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle, the day we went back." Susan concluded.

"We heard someone blow your horn. We heard it just before we got teleported here." Veemon explained.

"Yeah, right in front of Kari, Yolei, Gatomon and Hawkmon. We're gonna have a lot of explaining to do when we go home." Davey sighed.

Everyone then looked over when Peter pulled out his sword from his chest and held it up to the light.

Looking over the words engraved onto them, Peter began to read them aloud.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." He read.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished.

Tears were in her eyes as the reality of their situation finally hit her.

"Everyone we knew. Mr. Tumnus and the beavers…they're all gone." Lucy sniffled.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter declared.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Meeting Trumpkin"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The boys grabbed whatever clothes they thought would fit them and went outside to change into them, Veemon following while the girls stayed in the chamber.

Lucy and Susan chose one of their riding dresses to wear while Davey found her old clothing she would wear into battle, still amazed that her breast plate from Father Christmas fit her no matter what age she was.

Grabbing their weapons, the girls made their way outside to meet up with the boys who were dressed and waiting on the girls.

Once they saw the girls emerge from the chamber, the boys gathered around them and Peter turned his attention onto Davey.

"Davey, did you have any other visions? Like what happened to the Narnians?" Peter asked.

"Nothing about the Narnians, but I did see a Telmarine prince named Caspian. He was the one who was being taught about us. I think Aslan wants us to find him." Davey reported.

Everyone appeared stunned by this.

"A Telmarine prince?" Susan raised an eyebrow at that.

"I saw him in a few visions. Also, he said that he saw me when I astral projected into Narnia once to play with lynx cubs. There has to be an important reason for it." Davey insisted.

"She's right about that." Edmund spoke up.

Edmund was one of the people Davey was able to astral project herself to.

If she was able to do it with Caspian, then there had to be a reason for it and Edmund had learned never to question Aslan and how he worked.

"All right, fine. But where do we start?" Peter asked.

"Hey, look over there!" Veemon called.

Surprised by the shouting, the group rushed over to find a boat in the water with two soldiers and what appeared to be a dwarf.

The dwarf was gagged and tied up, and the soldiers were about to toss him into the water.

Acting quickly, Susan nocked an arrow and shot it at the two men, catching their attention and stopping them from their task.

"Drop him!" Susan ordered.

"Bad idea!" Veemon yelped.

Veemon was proven right when the soldiers shared a look and dropped the dwarf into the water much to their horror.

Running down to the beach, the group went to rescue the dwarf and fight off the soldiers that appeared to be Telmarine.

"We're here for barely an hour and the trouble has already started." Davey muttered.

Susan shot off an arrow, hitting one of the soldiers in the chest with it and he stumbled into he water.

Peter dove into the water to rescue the drowning dwarf and Edmund went to retrieve the boat since the soldiers had both been shot and been into their own watery graves.

Soon enough, Peter emerged with the dwarf and dragged him to the shore and Lucy knelt down beside him to untie him.

"Drop him? That's the best you could come up with?" The dwarf shouted when the gag was removed.

Everyone was a bit stunned by the dwarf snapping at them, but Susan appeared more miffed than the others.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan scoffed.

"He almost drowned, give him a break." Davey shrugged.

"Why were they trying to kill you?" Lucy asked the dwarf.

"They're Telmarines. It's what they do." The dwarf stated.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Peter questioned.

"I told you I had a vision of a Telmarine prince." Davey reminded.

"Yeah, but I thought he was the only one. Why aren't they in Telmar? They shouldn't be here." Peter said.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf scoffed.

"On Earth." Veemon shrugged.

Hearing what the dragon said and remembering what the two-toned haired girl told the blond, the dwarf looked up and gazed upon the five humans.

He realized who they were, and his face twisted into an expression of disbelief.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old? And the Princess and her dragon?" He asked, not being able to believe it.

Diving back into the role of High King of Narnia, Peter then spoke up making everyone look towards him.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter introduced himself.

The look on the dwarf's face made everyone begin to chuckle.

"I think you could have left off the last bit." Susan remarked.

"Probably." The dwarf agreed.

Peter scowled at everyone which made Davey coo and peck his check, making him flush.

Honestly, he should be used to it since, in the past, Davey spent quite a bit of time showing off her affection for he and his siblings through hugs and kisses, but it had been a long time since it last happened.

And she usually didn't do it in front of strangers, but he supposed it was her way of showing how much she had missed everyone.

"You might be surprised." Peter said taking a step back and gripping his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that." The dwarf told him.

"Not me." Peter said.

He then handed his sword to the dwarf.

"Him." Peter gestured to Edmund who stepped forward.

Edmund and Davey had always been the best fighters out of the group.

The dwarf acted like he had trouble holding the sword, causing Edmund to give the others an amused look, but then the redheaded Narnian struck.

The sword duel began, and the dwarf was very talented, but in the end, Edmund managed to knock the sword out of the Narnian's hand and pointed it in his face.

Dropping to his knees in shock, the dwarf stared at the group gathered and he realized that he truly was in the presence of Aslan's chosen children.

"Beards and bedsteads. Maybe that horn worked after all." He exclaimed.

"What horn?" Susan stepped forward, wondering if he meant her horn.

"A young Telmarine. He had it with him and he blew it just as I was captured." The dwarf explained.

"Caspian." Davey concluded.

He had been the one who had blown the horn and summoned them all back to Narnia.

"What's your name?" Veemon asked the redheaded dwarf.

"Trumpkin." He said.

"Nice to meet cha. I'm Veemon. This is Lucy the Valient, Susan the Gentle, Edmund the Just and Davinia the Pure. But everybody just calls her Davey. You already met Peter." The Digimon introduced everyone.

Trumpkin grunted at that and glanced around at the group standing before him.

There were many Narnians that still had hope that Aslan and the royals would return to help them restore their home to the way it once was.

"What would have happened to Caspian if any other Narnians found him?" Davey asked.

"Nikabrik would want to kill him. But Trufflehunter would suggest that they take him to the Dancing Lawn where the centaurs are." Trumpkin explained.

"And what would happen after that? You know, if they decide not to kill him?" Veemon asked next.

"They'll probably head off to Aslan's How to meet up with the other Narnians." Trumpkin concluded.

"Then we'll head that way." Peter decided.

To be continued…


End file.
